1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a liquid ejection head substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A representative example of a liquid ejection head that ejects a liquid may be an ink-jet recording head applied to an ink-jet recording system adapted to perform recording by ejecting an ink onto a recording medium. According to a generally used method for manufacturing such an ink jet recording head, ejection elements, including ejection energy generating elements and ink ejection ports, for a plurality of ink-jet recording heads are fabricated at a time on a surface of a single silicon substrate, and then the substrate is cut into individual pieces of recording heads.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-268752 discloses a method for manufacturing an ink-jet recording head, in which a laser beam is focused into a silicon substrate to reform the interior thereof and then an external force is applied to cause cracks starting from the reformed portion to occur, thereby cutting the substrate.